Let Them eat Sushi
by DarkSlayer23
Summary: Dedicated to the British Heatwave ONESHOT It's just an average day at Devil May Cry, although Vergil is about to get a lesson as to why Dante should never try new foods. Rated T, just in case. AU


**A/N: **A new Pen Name and a new fic, aren't I doing well for myself? XD. I've been trying to write a decent, long fanfic for quite some time, but since that hasn't really worked as of late, I've resorted to doing one-shots instead. This one is painfully short and to be honest, it seems rather bitty to me but I'm hoping to improve as time goes on, so your comments and CC will be much appreciated.

* * *

42 degree heatwaves were something that even a devil could not get accustomed to. Sprawled out on his bed dressed in nothing but his lucky red boxer shorts since he never bothered with pyjamas and it was far too hot to use blankets, Dante fanned himself with the back of his hand and watched the ceiling fan as it span. As of late, temperatures in the city had been soaring and even he was beginning to feel the heat.

To add insult to injury, Vergil actually seemed to be **enjoying** himself and his apparent tolerance to such high temperatures had often been questioned. At first, Dante had been positive that his brother had managed to find some kind of magical demon item that allowed it's holder to remain nice and cool, even in 42 degree heat.

Of course, eventually the realization that Vergil was probably **used** to temperatures higher than 42 degrees had finally occurred to him, but that did not stop him from feeling rather peeved about the whole thing.

Letting out a rather pathetic groan, Dante peeled himself off the bed and stood up, sauntering over to the window drowsily as he lifted it open, sticking his head out and smiling a little as he felt the cooling morning breeze on his face and shoulders. His chest glistened with sweat and he was positive there was over a litre of sweat soaked into the mattress alone.

With that disgusting thought in mind, Dante ran his hand through his damp hair and allowed it to flop back around his face before he turned away, grabbing a pair of baggy board shorts and some clean boxers (red, of course) before he strode into the bathroom and slammed the door. _Hot weather sucks… it's not fair I'm the only one suffering… can't wait until winter … Ver'll freeze his ass off._

Stripping out of his boxers, Dante stepped into the shower and relaxed after the initial shock of the ice-cold water hit his back, cooling him down almost instantly as he began to go through the normal process of shampooing his hair and washing himself.

A lot had happened over the years. It seemed like so long ago when he had carried that chip on his shoulder as he had fought his brother at Temen-Ni-Gru, only to watch as his twin had hurled himself into the underworld, injured and exhausted without knowing whether he would even survive. He had been helpless to do anything but watch and clutch his injured hand.

That had been almost seven years ago and Vergil still refused to talk about it, Dante mused as he raked his hands through his drenched hair before switching off the shower and stepping out, wrapping a soft, red towel around his waist. Now he was back, he had to wonder if that was entirely a good thing.

Throwing on his boxers and board shorts he left the bathroom and strode downstairs into the kitchen. There was leftover pizza in the fridge with his name on it, although the thought of pizza soon disappeared as he spotted his brother at the kitchen table.

"Eughk, what the hell **is** that?" He demanded, wrinkling his nose as he gazed at the sushi rolls on his brother's plate.

"Good morning to you too, brother," Vergil commented emotionlessly, not even glancing up at Dante as he took another piece of sushi between the chopsticks, popping it into his mouth and swallowing before adding dryly "It's sushi."

"Isn't that **raw** fish?" Dante questioned curiously as he leant over his twin's shoulder, only to receive a withering glare from him, no doubt for asking the obvious "That's disgusting."

Watching as he strode past him, no doubt heading towards the fridge to retrieve his pizza, Vergil drawled "You have never even tried it, how could you possibly determine whether something is disgusting or not?"

"Um, because it's raw?" Dante responded before smiling happily as he produced the pizza box from the fridge, opening it and closing his eyes as he inhaled the aroma of the cold pizza.

"You say that, yet you are willing to eat day-old, cold pizza," Vergil replied, failing to see the logic behind his brother's reaction. At times, he truly did believe that he was the one born with all of the brain cells "Just try it." He added flatly, pushing the plate over to him.

Looking rather reluctant, but never one to turn down free food, Dante took one of the sushi rolls and pinched his nose as he popped it into his mouth, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face as he chewed before swallowing "…that's not bad," he conceded before grinning, taking the rest of the sushi that was on the plate and putting it on the pizza, taking a bite and nodding in satisfaction "Tastes better on a pizza."

Vergil could only watch in exasperation and horror as Dante consumed the entire pizza/sushi combination before offering a swift "Thanks Ver!" And leaving the kitchen. Gripping his forehead with one hand, he groaned and got up from the table himself to clear the plates. It was not until he heard Dante on the phone trying to find a place that would deliver pizza **and** sushi that he realized to his horror that he had created a monster.

_I'm_ _never letting Dante try new foods, **ever** again._


End file.
